My Favorite Mistake
by aspdstra
Summary: If it was mistake, it wouldn't keep happening...NathanBrooke affair fic Ch. 2 is finally up! R&R!
1. And So It Begins

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything even remotely related to OTH or any of its subsidies. So if you want to sue me, you'll have to find another reason besides that. And forget about those stalking charges Chad and James filed…no one ever proved anything.

**TITLE: **My Favorite Mistake  
**BY:** trory-goddess  
**RATING: **PG-13 (For this chapter only)  
**PAIRING:** Nathan/Brooke  
**SUMMARY:** If it was a mistake, it wouldn't keep happening...N/B affair fic

**A/N:** Alrighty...so I never thought I'd actually get this fic published, but my muse was kind to me, and for that I am grateful. Some things you should know before reading:

This is set during early Senior year at Tree Hill High  
- Nathan and Haley are still together

Yeah, that's pretty much it. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy it, and please leave feedback!

* * *

**CHAPTER I:** And So It Begins

What was it about Nathan's house that attracted random people whom he didn't really know to come in, drink an assload of alcohol and trash everything, then leave without so much as a please or a thank you and repeat the same cycle the very next weekend? Surveying his surroundings, he contemplated that concept with heightened weariness, seeing as how he'd have to deal with the horrendous mess all by his lonesome – Haley was probably off appealing to her musical side, Lucas was with Anna, Peyton was with Jake – who did he really have left?

"Looks like you need a hand," a sultry female voice said from behind him.

When he'd turned to see who it was, he was shocked to find Brooke Davis, standing in his doorway in some anonymously hot black halter top/jean mini-skirt combo with heels, grinning her dimpled grin. Returning the grin and rolling his eyes, he responded, "Actually, I need about fifty of 'em."

"Well let me help."

"No, that's cool – I got it."

Brooke started picking up random pieces of trash, ignoring his refusal. "What happened to the fifty hands?"

He nodded. "Probably got put to good use building up my ego."

She laughed at his honesty, tossing the debris in the large trash bag he was carrying around. "Don't worry about it – it's inherent to your gender to not want help. Won't hold it against you." As she nudged him conspiratorially and gave him a wink, he had to smirk a little.

They didn't speak for a while, which was okay, since the monotonous activity of cleaning didn't really need a narrative. There were various exchanges of pleasant looks and friendly gestures, and that was about it. Surprisingly, the task got finished a lot quicker that way, and they both stared at the endless pile of full trash bags sitting in Nathan's living room.

"Well aren't we just masters of the universe," Brooke commented finally, earning another grin from Nathan.

"I guess we do kinda rock, don't we?"

"Kinda? Speak for yourself, Buster, I know I rock."

He chuckled. "Oh right, silly me, I forgot."

She pushed him lightly and let her eyes wander before she spoke again. "Where's Haley?"

Brooke felt bad for asking once she saw Nathan involuntarily tense up at her question, but he answered anyway. "Probably doing something musical with Chris."

He'd tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but it hadn't worked, and she picked up on it, bright girl that she was. "Guessing that strikes a couple chords with you, huh? Pardon the pun…"

Silently, he walked over to the mended picture collage everyone had made for their wedding celebration…if only they hadn't been so naïve…

"If you consider me wanting to bash the guy's face in every time I hear his name striking chords, then yeah…there's a lot of that goin' on."

Brooke wasn't blind; she knew what Nathan was saying, and she knew he probably had a good reason to say it. But still, she couldn't help trying to smooth things over. "Nate, I'm sure it's nothing, really…Haley loves you, and I don't think she would ever jeopardize that…especially with all the stuff you guys have gone through already just to be together."

"Yeah…stuff…like her kissing another guy and trying to lie to me about it."

"Nathan, that was almost a year ago –"

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened, now does it?"

Her throat caught at his sharp words, but she knew he wasn't really angry with her. "No…but part of your relationship is about forgiveness…I mean, I think Haley's done enough penance for the tour thing, don't you?"

The comment stoked a fire behind Nathan's eyes. "She walked out on us…on me. I'm not gonna just put on a happy face and forget about it."

"You took her back."

Well…yeah, she was right. He did. He'd made the decision to overlook all the drama from the past and make their marriage work. But then something else came to mind that darkened his already murky expression. "Yeah, a lot of good that did…she still hangs out with the bastard. And I let her. What does that make me?"

Brooke managed a morose grin. "An optimist, maybe?"

"Or an invertebrate dumbass…whichever."

"Well Haley must be a good teacher, at least you know what 'invertebrate' means – but that's not what you are."

"Oh and like you would know? When's the last time you gave a damn about someone that wasn't Hispanic and following you around everywhere like a lost dog?"

Ass. Hole.

Glaring coldly, she let him have it. "Actually I changed my mind – it makes you a mopey, dickless, self-serious son of a bitch who has major issues with displaced anger and likes to lash out at his friends to make him feel better about himself."

Nathan didn't know whether to be offended or impressed – given the fact that he was a ticking time bomb whenever he was pissed off, it took guts to just say something like that to him and not care what happened afterward. Count on Brooke to find him when he's down and make him get over it. She was even doing her Bitch Stance, hooking her eyebrow and crossing her arms. So, rather than retaliate and start a big fuss, he went with his instinct and smirked, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. "Not bad."

To say she was surprised by his reaction would've been an understatement. But, she was going to take what she could get, and her visage warmed as she returned the smirk. "Liked that, huh?"

"It made the Top 5, so that's something."

"Ooooo…a list. How girly."

He made a juvenile face at her, moving toward the kitchen area. "Want something to drink? Water, Smirnoff…arsenic…"

"Smirnoff'll be fine, Dr. Jekyll."

Nathan got a Triple Black out for her and a beer out for him, sitting at the counter and hinting for Brooke to join him. Not having much to say and not really caring, they sipped in silence for a bit until she re-jumpstarted the conversation. "By the way, me and Felix? Not so together anymore."

He glanced at her out of his peripheral vision then went back to staring into nothingness. "When'd that change?"

"Few weeks ago, I guess…among the sea of his unending issues, he was still sorta hung up on me having a thing for Lucas…even though Lucas kinda has a thing for Anna and – Anna has a thing for girls, but whatever. I'm over him. Waste of my time. Don't get laid anymore, but still…"

This earned a chuckle from the otherwise stoic Nathan, and he casually put his arm around her chair. "What's getting laid?"

"Oh you too," she empathized with a smirk.

"Prrrrretty pathetic…"

"Oh well…cheers to the wonders of wank, because really – without our gadgets, limbs and appendages, what kind of people would we be? I'll tell ya, angry people."

"I'll drink to that," he agreed, clinking his bottle against hers and taking a sip in unison. During a momentary lapse, something came to Nathan's mind and he decided to ask. "What're you doin' here anyway, Brooke? I mean no offense, but my apartment isn't exactly on the way to…anywhere you usually go."

"Now that's just not true – your apartment happens to be right near my favorite place." He raised an eyebrow in question, so she continued. "The beach…I was takin' a walk, y'know…enjoying the scenery. Then on my way back I saw your light on, thought I'd stop by…do some damage."

"How's that workin' out for you?"

When she locked eyes with him, she didn't expect to see intrigue and mirth…maybe even…attraction. "Well I stopped by, but…jury's still out on the damage part."

He smirked. "Keep me posted."

"Might be a while," she told him, just to tease.

"My wife is hangin' out with the same guy she cheated on me with – it's almost 1:30, and she's still not home. As far as I'm concerned, I've got all night."

Grinning and nodding, she hopped onto the countertop and replied, "Okay. You're on."

Nathan got up from his chair and stood in front of Brooke, placing his hands on either side of her crossed legs and leaning in. "So…do some damage."

Once she got a good look at him, she realized what he was insinuating. And all friendly flirting aside, he seemed like he was really serious. About what remained to be seen, but it was pretty much a done deal that all joking had gone out the window. Even as they continued to stare at each other, it became more and more apparent that the "damage" he'd been thinking of had nothing to do with maybe taking a sledgehammer to his apartment or disorganizing Haley's color-coordinated and alphabetized shelving system. This…could be a problem.

Hesitant, she took a deep breath. "I'm not entirely sure that I should do that, Nathan."

He challenged her with a raised eyebrow. "Do what?"

Ah. So he wanted to be difficult. Well, y'know what pal? Brooke Davis wrote the book on the subject, so have a seat and take some notes – might learn something. Now if only he wasn't working it with those eyes of his. "I dunno. You tell me."

Never missing a beat, he retorted, "I've got a better idea – how about you show me."

Well then…

She paused for a second to stare at him, not sure if he was serious. Okay…so maybe he was a bit serious. Or a lot serious. Well, she could be serious too, so there.

Uncrossing her legs and spreading them just wide enough so he could fit between them, she grabbed Nathan by the belt loops of his pants, causing him to straighten up and tower over her – man, she coveted that about him. He was so damn tall. Tall guys were hot.

Oh right, focusing on the task at hand…he'd already rested his hands on her hips while hers traveled up his chest, hooking around the base of his neck and pulling his face closer to hers.

"How's this," she asked, their mouths brushing against each other.

She saw him clench his jaw and swallow. "It's a start."

"Sure you're ready to finish it?"

He didn't answer – he just started the kissing. Desperate, passionate, random-as-hell kissing. Where the heck did this come from? One minute, friendly neighborhood visit – next minute, make-out session? I mean, they'd always gotten along in the past, for the most part…but was that really enough to warrant such hot 'n heavy kissage? They'd have to give some thought to it once their tongues weren't shoved down each other's throats.

Pulling out of the kiss, Brooke drew back so she could look at Nathan, toying with the back of his hair. "You're tall…"

He chuckled and shook his head. "That's the best thing you could come up with?"

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Well, I could've gone with 'you're married', but that's a bit of a mood killer, if you know what I mean."

"True," he admitted.

Silence set into the conversation, which gave Brooke some time to think about what could potentially happen should they…well…go through with what parts of their bodies were screaming for them to go through with. The outcome, however physically gratifying, would have endless negative repercussions that neither of them were prepared to face. Okay, settled then. This would be a huge mistake. Now if only she could find the will to tell _him_ that…

"I should probably go home," she decided, though once she looked him in the eye she found it hard to want to do anything related to leaving.

Staring back at her, daring her to take action, he said, "Door's that way," his vision briefly flitting in the direction of the exit.

She slid off the counter so she could stand in front of him – probably wasn't such a good idea, since he became even taller and more intimidating. What was that about the door?

"Yeah…" Brooke answered blankly, letting him wrap his arms around her shoulders so she could place her hands on his waist and her head against his chest, just under his chin. Closing her eyes, she sniffed his shirt. Dammit…he even smelled good.

"So you're leaving right?"

With his fingers brushing her hair back to expose her left shoulder, it took her a moment to realize he was talking to her, but she prided herself on being pretty quick.

"Mhm," was all that came out, since she was currently distracted with the prospect of him kissing the spot behind her ear. When his teeth bit down on it, she shivered, feeling her knees start to buckle…oh yeah, she was leaving alright.

He smirked to himself, laving at her ear lobe with his tongue. "Yeah, I can tell."

She chewed on her lip, groaning. "You're so not funny…"

Walking them backward towards the couch, he quipped, "What're you talking about? I'm hilarious."

* * *

Some undisclosed amount of time later, Nathan sat on the edge of the couch in only a pair of sweatpants, leaning forward and watching Brooke get dressed. "She can't know about this."

Pulling her top over her strapless bra, she rolled her eyes and grinned. "No shit, Nathan…God, being without sex must've made you more stupid."

He made a face at her, though the sternness of it was offset by his growing smile. "Probably."

Once she had her shoes on and buckled, she walked over to the counter for her purse, digging through the contents with her back turned to him. She wasn't expecting to feel his arms wrap around her waist and his nose nuzzle against the cradle of her neck. As far as her trying to leave his house was concerned, it seemed he wanted to be helpful.

"So when am I going to see you again?"

She turned her head toward him, flashing a coy dimple. "Um, at school on Monday maybe?"

He whirled her around and trapped her against the counter. "Monday?"

She nodded, their foreheads and noses touching. Plus there was the added bonus of him not having a shirt on…she could touch his arms as much as she wanted. Very nice arms, they were.

"Brooke…"

Oh alright, so they couldn't really _see_ each other on Monday. "Well it's already tomorrow…"

"So what about Sunday?"

"Oh yeah Nate, that's a fantastic idea – let's fornicate and break your marriage vows on a Sunday. Don't worry, the lightning striking us down is just a formality, we'll be too dead to notice."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're so dramatic."

She leaned up and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth, her hands linking with his behind her back before she pulled out of the embrace and grabbed her purse, heading to the door. Over her shoulder, she called, "Don't you forget it," and exited the premises with a wink.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, laughing to himself, unaware that Brooke was just outside thinking the exact same thing he was: damn, it felt good to get laid.

* * *

Yes...so that's Ch. 1. Keep your eyes, toes, fingers and noses crossed that my muse lets me punch out Ch. 2 real soon. Remember to review!


	2. Intoxication

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything even remotely related to OTH or any of its subsidies. So if you want to sue me, you'll have to find another reason besides that. And forget about those stalking charges Chad and James filed…no one ever proved anything.

**TITLE: **My Favorite Mistake  
**BY:** trory-goddess  
**RATING: **PG-13 (Okay, for this chapter too)  
**PAIRING:** Nathan/Brooke  
**SUMMARY:** If it was a mistake, it wouldn't keep happening...N/B affair fic

**A/N:** Alright…so I thought this update would never come. I basically was trying to write the smut I promised, and it just wasn't happening…and technically it still hasn't happened. So all I wanted to do was give you guys an update so you didn't think I was backing out on you or anything of that nature – 'cause I'm not. Not by a long shot. 

That being said, please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

CHAPTER II: Intoxication

Nathan sat in his uncomfortable student desk, rattling his pen between his fingers and watching the clock act all smug by ticking extra slow just because he was watching it – why did 4th period feel so friggin' long today? Oh yeah, it was probably because he had yet to see Brooke and was accordingly driving himself insane with unhealthy withdrawal behavior.

This was all a bit ridiculous.

He'd slept with the girl once…**once**. Okay, in reality if you'd counted how many times they'd actually done it, it was more than once, but it was one sleeping-with event total. How did that warrant impatience and anxiety over not having seen her all day? Well I'll tell you – among other things, Brooke was a great fuck, and unbeknownst to his wife and former lover, he'd actually enjoyed one night of sex with Brooke more than over a year of marriage and occasional sex with Haley. Did that make him feel guilty? As hell. But could he help it? I think not.

Finally the bell rung, and Nathan had to hold back from breaking into a run to escape the torture chamber that had been his classroom for the past forty-nine minutes. Casually strolling down the hallway, he spotted Brooke shoving her books in her locker, wearing a silky amethyst strapless top and dark blue jeans that fit in all the right places, complimented by a pair of attractive heels. If his thoughts weren't in the gutter before, they were now.

Brooke felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with anticipation and she glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Nathan brush against her side then stand in front of her, leaning on the locker next to hers and smirking like there was no tomorrow. Damn him.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," he spoke mirthfully into the silent staring contest.

Brooke rolled her eyes and grinned. "Don't give yourself too much credit, I was running late this morning."

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mhm…why, were you hopelessly lost without me or something?" It was meant as a joke, but nothing about the look in his eyes entailed he was joking. She felt very naked all of a sudden.

"Something like that, yeah," he agreed, pinning her with his unrelenting stare. "What're you doing for lunch?"

"Eating…you?"

Nathan managed a fake smile at her dry joking and was prepared to answer when Haley came up to them and gave him an interrupting kiss on the mouth. "Hey husband – hey Brooke," she greeted cheerfully, clinging to Nathan's bicep.

Brooke put on a happy face and grabbed her mini purse. "Hey tutor wife – romantic fast food meal for two?"

Haley laughed. "Possibly, depends what my boy toy here is doing."

Nathan looked down at Haley and gave a tight grin. "Sure babe, lunch out sounds great. Gimme a sec? Brooke wasn't here and she needs my notes from first period."

"Aw that's just precious, being all responsible and looking out for Tardy McLate," Haley snarked playfully, receiving a sour grin from Brooke.

Nathan caught eyes with Brooke and he had to swallow what he really wanted to say in response. "I try."

Haley placed a good-natured hand on Brooke's arm and headed for the door. "Alright you two, Nate I'll be in the car – and hurry up, 'cause I'm starving."

Once Haley had left the premises, Brooke all but let out a sigh of relief. "Can we say awkward?"

Nathan's eyes shifted. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine…totally out of your control...sort of."

They stared at each other for a minute more before Nathan spoke up again. "You do realize you're not off the hook, right?"

Brooke smirked in an attractively Grinch-like manner. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

"After school?"

"Cheer practice."

"After cheer practice?"

"No good – I'll be in the shower."

It was Nathan's turn to wear the Grinch-y grin. "Sounds good to me," he concluded, scanning her form in approval.

She disguised a desperate attempt at cooling off as a hair flip and shut her locker. "Have fun explaining that long period of absence to the ball-and-chain."

Nathan inched closer until he was hovering in her personal space. "Why don't you let me handle that…"

Brooke matched his promiscuous gesture by slowly licking her lips and combing her hair away from her face. "I think I will."

It took everything Nathan had in him to not maul her right there in front of all the remaining students of Tree Hill High – nope, too risky. Words would just have to do. "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

Brooke looked down at his right front pocket and saw some folded papers sticking out. Assuming they were for her, she dug a little deeper than was needed in order to retrieve them, gaining no small amount of satisfaction from the tortured expression on Nathan's face, then tucked them away in her purse and grinned. "Later."

"That was mean," he stated with a furrowed brow.

"You'll get over it," she told him before breezing past and strutting out the back door.

Nathan made sure to take an extra long mental cold shower before getting in the car with Haley…for obvious reasons.

* * *

Gross.

It could not be healthy or womanly to feel this sweaty after one cheer practice. Dragging her feet up the stairs to her room, Brooke silently thanked her Maker for the wonders of indoor plumbing before tossing her gym bag on the floor and going into instant strip mode on the way to the bathroom.

As Brooke turned the water to lukewarm, she couldn't help but grin to herself at the prospect of Nathan somehow showing up and ravaging her against the shower wall. Seriously, how romance novel/bad teen drama could you get? All the same, it was a very welcome image, which she didn't mind entertaining as she closed the glass door behind her and fell into a lull under the relaxing spray.

Meanwhile, Nathan had convinced Haley that she hadn't been seeing enough of Lucas and a full night of movies and hanging out was in order…and there was probably something dramatic about how he'd try and manage to survive added in there, he couldn't remember. Point was he had fabricated a golden opportunity to get out of the house. Things could only get better from here on out, he told himself, pulling his black Mustang into the Davis driveway and strolling up the walk and inside the conveniently-unlocked door. Hey, this could be good…maybe she was expecting him…or maybe her family just had a problem with locking their doors. Whatever. Inconsequential blather, he was distracting himself.

Up the stairs and down the hall in a jiff, he peeked his head inside her room – empty of any Brooke-ly personages, but there was obvious evidence of her having been there already, not to mention the barely distant rush of running water. Nathan felt the smirk creep up the corner of his mouth as he made his way inside the steam-ridden bathroom and crossed his arms, leaning against the sink, parallel to the shower.

He heard her humming and occasionally singing some unknown tune, quite off-key and obviously unaware of his presence, so he decided to make her aware. "Nice pipes."

Brooke squealed and dropped her bottle of shampoo, Nathan's chuckle at her expense not lost on her, and she slid back the shower door just a crack, fixing him with a glare. "Yeah that's brilliant, Scott – give me a heart attack, complications arise, I die…then where will you be?"

Nathan's smirk remained intact. "At a hospital, feeling really horny."

Her expression withered. "Gosh, you've just charmed the silly right outta me," she droned, sliding the door shut and returning to her cleaning ritual.

Nathan looked smug, taking off his shirt and shoes simultaneously. "Give it time."

Brooke saw his shadow disrobing and peeked her head out again. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in," he informed matter-of-factly.

"Oh really," she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Nathan loosened the drawstring on his gym shorts, grinning. "Yes really…that gonna be a problem?"

She watched as his shorts pooled around his ankles, eyeing him favorably, then disappeared behind the door. "Can't see why…as long as you're not a water hog."

Nathan snorted and made his way inside the shower. "I don't think you'll have time to be worrying about that."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure," Brooke asked with a smirk, her back to him during a shampoo cycle.

His arms crept slowly around her waist, and she leaned into his embrace, tilting her head to the side and allowing him greater access to continue with that lovely little kiss-and-nibble activity he had going for him on her neck. "Something tells me you're gonna be very busy…"

She hummed in appreciation. "You know…I'm gonna have to agree with you on that."

* * *

Mkay, so Chapter 3 is on the horizon...and yes, you've probably "heard that one before" but I really think I'm serious this time.

Big thank you to the reviewers:

BrookenLucas12, Kirsten, lysser8312, heavenleigh88, Mony19, l-a-c-18, merds22, Junkyxl, Swedishblonde, kari, oth/o.c.fan213, Agel15, LucasnHaley, LivingintheOCsucks, writie, BelleBaby, steph, MariaKr, Ababy99, animefanatic36

You make writing a whole hell of a lot of fun. :D


End file.
